The broken uchiha
by fostinst the true cabbage
Summary: what if naruto was born to the uchiha clan? what if he happened to make a couple interesting friends? what if him and his new friends could do impossible things? read on as the stigma of the wind , the broken uchiha and the hunter in red strive for greatness! adventure/action/hurt and comfort. not sure about pairings as of the moment. Dmc x naruto x kaze no stigma fanfic.
1. Enter fost's first story

SO WHATS FUCKING POPPING EVERYBODY? [Probably only like one person reading but fuck it.] so this is my first attempt at a fanfic so ALL reviews are appreciated. Flames, criticals,opinions all that good shit. So without further ado let's get this weak ass book popping.

 _ **Disclaimer= I don't own naruto or any other reference/character used in this fic. This is also the last time I will say this in this story so..yeah**_

 **The INTRO [always wanted to say…type that]**

It was a perfectly peace full day in konoha. The birds were chirping , Iwa was pissed ,the grass was a lovely green, The 3rd great war had just recently ended, majorly due to the new hokage. Minato uchiha namikaze, who almost single handily defeated the hidden rock using his own creation, was getting ready for the most incredible event of his life. Him and his wife, Kushina uchiha namikaze were getting prepared for the arrival of their first born son. Naruto uchiha namikaze was planned to be born around March 2nd, which showed because of how swollen Kushina's stomach was. But from the ferocity of the unborn namikaze's kicks, many expected him to come quite early.

Naturally the news of the hokage's soon to be child quickly flowed through the hidden leaf like an intense and swift breeze. Of course the uchihas were happy that Minato would bring a strong member to their clan and they prayed that he would be as promising as his father. It also helped to boost morale since the clan leaders wife, was also bearing a soon to be hatched egg.[…..that came out odd] as was most of the other major clans such as the yamanakas, akimichis, the hyuugas were expecting twins, and inzukas and many more. So all in all the leaf had a very promising future ahead of them…right?

 **UNKNOWN** **PLACE**

A certain uchiha sneezed and looked around wondering who could be talking about him. He then just assumed it was white zetsu and continued on his mission to get kisame

AN- so how was it? Not too horrible I hope. The actual first chapter will be up soon I just wanna see how much attention this story can/may get. But until then BYE! Also I will only include an author's note a certain times or for updates, polls, etc. so don't check every page for one. IM GHOST

* * *

 **Chapter 1 the son**

"That was truly disgusting." Said Minato, as he lay down with his wife and new born. Not being able to believe the traumatic horrors of child birth this comment earned him a bop on the head courtesy of kushina who simply replied "Don't talk like that in front of the baby baka-kun." Minato simply rolled his eyes at this then continued to stare at the small life in front of him. The barely 2 hour old infant looked exactly like him even having his spiky black hair. The only thing different was the violet eyes he had inherited from his mother. He had his eyes staring wide at both of them as if wondering what they were and if he could make them do stuff. As if testing this, he reaches one hand out to kushina and grabs her thumb and does the same to minato. "AWWWWW!" says kushina who looks on the verge of crying as she can't believe she had finally accomplished her dream of being a wife to minato and being a mother to his child.

Minato lets a large smile grace his face as he continued to stare at his son. He shook his head as if still not believing that this was HIS son and HIS wife. "I promise I will always protect you Naruto" he said as he stared at his child begin to fall asleep. "Me too naru-chan!" said kushina albeit too loudly as Naruto began to cry being angry that he was so abruptly awoken. As he cries minato playfully glares at kushina, only to see her asleep. He then sighs and begins to walk around with Naruto, gently rocking him hoping that this would calm him down. He swore just for a moment that he saw kushina smirk as she rolled over.

when he finally got the little guy to sleep he began wondering what type of person naruto would be and also prayed that he never unlocked "that" power. " _hopefully you will not have to experience the true pain of the uchihas"_ he thought as his eyes morphed into a 3 tomoe sharingan then morphed even farther into a mangekyou sharingan. That looked incredibly similar to the uzumaki clan simple but instead used the obvious color scheme of red and black. as he lay next to his sleeping wife, he began to think about all the cool stuff he could show and do for naruto, and just hoped that he would sucked as a good father.

 **Inside training ground 44** **a.k.** **a** **the forest of** **d** **eath**

"Hey there little guy." said a gruff manly voice. "come here I'm not gonna hurt you." the voice said to the creature in front of him. As the creature got closer the man got ready. "That's it come on. A little more distance" said the man. When the creature got close enough the man quickly activated his trap and snagged the creature inside. "Hah this one's a beaut" he said greedily "probably gonna get quite a dollar for ya aint I beaut?" the man started walking away from the forest of death. To the gates of the leaf trying to get home as quickly as he could knowing that 44 was incredibly dangerous, even more so at night.


	2. Enter: the leafs tailed ape

AN- sorry about such low quality the first page was, ill most likely touch it up later. But it was a test anyway to see how it would turn out. BUT WE AINT COME HERE FOR THE FUCKING AUTHORS NOTE! So without further ado on to the story.

DISCLAIMER-refer to chapter one

"demonic voice"/jutsu

" _demonic thoughts"_

"normal speech"

" _normal thoughts_

CHAPTER 2- The Fox

The day was October 10th,it was yet another day for the hidden leaf as everyone went about their business. The air was calm and abuzz with joy since all of the more prominent clans had all given birth to happy and healthy babies. Now everyone was just waiting on one last clan, the Sarutobi's.

Minato was a happy man. He had a beautiful wife, a happy village, his hokage cloak flowed freely on his shoulders, probably most importantly. He had a healthy wonderful son. Naruto had just recently turned 7months about a week ago. " _God I hate that song."_ He thought amused at his line of thinking. But anyway, Naruto seemed very smart for his age. When he became able to hold things effectively, he showed an ability to solve shape puzzles made for 1 to 16 month old children. He was showing a large amount of activity, probably due to the amount of uzumaki blood inside of him, and all in all was Minato's idea of a perfect son.

One could tell that young Naruto would grow to be a father's kid, considering how happy he would get whenever he saw his father. Not saying he didn't love his mother, but everyone knew who his favorite was.

" _I'll get the next one."_ Thought Kushina, as she happily watched her husband interact with her baby. Knowing he preferred him over her stung at first but she grew to accept it. As long as her child was happy and healthy then what could she complain about? Plus she could always get lucky and have the next one favor her, though she wanted Naruto to grow a little before thinking of having another child.

As she returned to the kitchen to finish making dinner (take a guess what she made) she heard a crack and looked behind her to see a broken teacup on the counter. Knowing what this normally meant, she nervously looked back at minato and saw him happily swinging in one of the swings he installed into their backyard. Naruto screaming in joy at going so high.

She nervously continued on making dinner, knowing something bad would happen soon, and prayed to kami that it would keep away from their life

But life's a bitch isn't?

konoha head hospital

"You can do this Etika-chan! Said Biwako Sarutobi, chief of the hospital, as her daughter in law gave birth to her soon to be grandson. Hiruzen and Ken were right next to her, each holding a hand. "You can do this honey, just push!" said Ken as he tried to comfort his wife. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SICK BASTARD AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS STAND THERE AND SAY PUSH?"Retorted/yelled his lovely other half.

As the lady in labor tried to kill her husband, who was hiding behind Hiruzen who was hiding behind Biwako. There was a man shrouded in a black cloak with red nimbus clouds, sitting in a tree watching the family interact. "Send in the clone" said the man to the face coming out of the tree. The black and white creature nodded and made a few hand gestures.

As Biwako was about to pull out the newly named Konohamaru, an anbu black ops used the body flicker jutsu to appear inside the room. "Lord 4th requests your appearance lord 3rd. He said come at this very moment." The anbu finished and left the way he came.

Hiruzen gave a tired sigh since he wanted to see his grandson's birth. "I'll be back as soon as I can Biwako-chan." He said to his wife as she nodded and returned to her work. When Hiruzen disappeared she heard gave the final order to push and brought the crown of the baby out. Soon followed by the rest of the body.

Giving the baby a doubly check just to make sure everything was where it should be ,she let Ken cut the umbilical cord then washed the baby. Wrapped him in a towel and handed him off to his mother. "Congratulations." She said as she passed her grandson off to her daughter in law. "I'll let you three get acquainted" she said as she left the room. There would be plenty of time to do her own bonding with little Koh-chan.

She then hears a loud crash and goes to investigate, making sure to set up protection seals around the room to her family, just in case.

"I can't believe this is ours" says Ken as he stares down at their son. "I'm just grateful that the fox has been quiet thanks to those seals put up by Yondime-sama." Said Etika, glad that her leader was so well versed in Fuuinjutsu. Knowing that the fox could be a potential problem, Minato applied chakra suppressant seals onto Etika so that the fox would be severely weakened and reduced to sleep like state.

Just then they saw a single body fly through the doors of the small medical room. As the figure was flung against the wall they could see that the body was once Biwako, who now lay dead. A large hole leaking blood from the left side of her chest. Before they could do anything ken was stabbed from behind, a sharp blade protruding from his chest.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I need the fox." said the figure in a gruff, monotone voice as he threw away they body of ken and continued on to Etika and Konohamaru. The latter of which was crying loudly, the former had steady tears flowing from her eyes as she clutched the baby hard to her chest, hoping and praying Hiruzen would hurry back. Although her father in law didn't come, she got the next best thing.

Minato himself sent the masked man a way with a powerful kick to the chest. He then looked around and his expression saddened at seeing the states of Biwako and Ken. He then scooped up Etika and Konohamaru and flashed back to his and Hiruzen's meeting place.

"What happened Minato-kun?" asked Hiruzen as he took the passed out Etika from his Hokage. "Im sorry Hiruzen-sama but when I got there both Biwako and ken were dead. I completely understand if you bla-"

"Don't have such thoughts Minato." Interrupted Hiruzen, Minato that his man was trained by the second hokage. "We can mourn the dead later but for now we must focus on the living, so what do you suggest as to how we deal with that murderer?"

Before Minato could say anything the masked man barreled into both him and Hiruzen, while in the same move took Etika and jumped a few feet away from them. Etika, who was still unconscious, was somehow able to tightly hold on to Konohamaru. "Impressive Yondaime. "Said the masked man. "You almost had me there, and to be able to organize a meeting point in such a little amount of time is nothing sort of genius. However, my plan is still faithful and now I that I have the fox I cannot be stopped. Think fast!" said the man as he threw Konohamaru into the air. As minato jumped to get him, the man was sucked into a strange, vortex like jutsu.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Hiruzen as he regained his bearings.

"Actually yes, when he tackled us I put a hirashin seal on him." Said Minato, handing Konohamaru off to his grandfather. "Take Konohamaru to Kushina and have her drop off both Naruto and Konohamaru with Mikoto-chan, well need her uzumaki chains if we're going to fight the Kyuubi."

"But there's no way that he could break through that seal." said Hiruzen, knowing just how powerful a seal it was.

Just then they felt a wave of hate and malice wash over the entire leaf village, then a deep blood red bubble formed directly in the center of Konoha. They watched as the bubble began to get bigger and bigger, then it began to take shape. First came the long deep orange arms and legs, the claws being longer than 3 tall men standing on each other's shoulders. Then came the huge, nine furry tails. Each waiving madly behind the beast. Then finally came the large head, probably being as big as an average sized house.

Civilians and shinobi alike just stood there, shaking in fear as the strongest bijuu formed directly inside their home. The Kyuubi slowly opened its eyes and looked around, giving a growl of confusion then it stopped, cocked its head sideways and all went silent. Even its mindless tails stopped what they were doing and were standing just as straight as the people who were trembling in fear.

Then suddenly, the Kyuubi's eyes turned into that of a 3 tomoe sharinigan , and it roared. This seemed to shake Hiruzen into gear as he gave a quick nod to Minato and did what was ordered of him. Minato readied a **Rasengan** and went off to do his part.

 **Minato and masked man location. (Canon fight)**

"I see why they named you hokage. "Said the man as he wipes a bit of blood away from under his mask. "Being able to land a hit on me is no easy feat, but now it's over."

"Yes, It is." Said another minato from behind him and slapped a seal on his stomach. " _Shadow clone?!"_ thought the man as the Minato in front of him puffed into smoke.

"Seems i lost this one, but the damage is still done." Said the man, as he once again started to disappear into his portal. "Good bye Yondaime, may this be the last time we meet." And with that he disappeared completely to log knows where

" _To think that you would fall this far…Obito"_ thought minato as he flashed towards his wife and Hiruzen. "I'll flash the fox to close to the valley of the end, you guys have to get there fast though so we can prepare to…why do you still have Konohamaru?" he asked, looking at the baby in Hiruzen's arms.

"We need an infant to seal the baby in and Konohamaru was the best choice, since after Mito-sama's passing, every time a jinchurriki was needed a Sarutobi offered their child. Its clan tradition so the hokage has no say in it." Said Hiruzen forcefully.

"It's for the best minato-kun" He said, softer. Minato gave a glum nod, not wanting to subject such a harsh living on a baby, but he knew it was for the best.

 **Ten minutes later, near the valley of the end.**

" **FUIN! "** Yelled Minato as he sealed half of the nine tailed fox into Konohamaru and the rest into himself. The fox roared in anger at once again being denied its freedom. "Kushina-Chan, please look after Naruto. "He said as the fox's lower half was sealed into Konohamaru, who was being surprisingly quiet.

When the fox heard the voice he looked at the two and recognized them as the reason he was being sealed into this child. Maybe he could get free or kill the child, but maybe he could grant himself some small amount of happiness. And with those thoughts in mind he punctured minato and kushina on one of his mighty claws. With what seemed like a smile of content he was then fully sealed into the baby, happy he could kill his imprisoners.

"NOO!" yelled Hiruzen as he tried to put chakra into their wounds to at least prolong their deaths. "Kushina-Chan, Minato-kun. I am so sorry" said Hiruzen as he wept, not being able to take so much death and loss in one night.

"It's okay Sarutobi-sama." Said kushina as she also wept, not from the pain but from knowing she wouldn't be able to see her baby grow up. "Just make sure that Mikoto-san takes good care of my naru-chan for me. Make sure he grows up big and strong, and happy. Please make sure he's happy." As she finished saying her final words, she looked at minato and saw him put the last amount of his chakra in a sealing scroll. He then told her to do the same thing and with a happy and knowing smile she did.

"Please keep my son safe Hiruzen." Said Minato. "Try to keep Konohamaru close to him; I think they will need each other in the years to come." Images of the great prophecy flowing through his mind. "Also I give you back the title of hokage, Sandaime-sama, please lead the village out of this mess." He then held up the scroll that had his and Kushina's chakra stored inside. "I imagine you know what this is, give it to Jiraiya when he takes Naruto on his training trip."

Hiruzen gave a stiff nod and bowed to both husband and wife. "I will let you two enjoy your…final moments" He said turning around to leave "it's truly been an honor being in your services Yondaime-sama, and thank you for your delicious meals Kushina-sama. Goodbye." And with that he disappeared, leaving the couple to die in peace.

"How do you think Naruto will turn out?" asked Kushina, who was bleeding to death in her husband's arms. "I hope he turns out to look like you but acts like me."

"I hope it will be the exact opposite." Minato chuckled weakly. "Kami knows we don't need a second coming of the red hot habanero." This small jab got him a punch in the arm. "Any regrets?" he asked as he felt his life leaving him.

"Only that I won't be able to see my baby grow up." Answered Kushina as she also felt the life leaving her. How about you?"

"The same only that I couldn't protect you, I promise I'll do so in the afterlife." He said, he felt something warm on his cheeks and didn't even realize that he had been crying. He then felt a hand gently bring his face down, he locked lips with his wife for what he knew would be the last time. This action being just what they needed to express their feelings better than any words.

 **Uchiha compound**

At that exact moment Naruto woke up and started to cry. Mikoto tried seeing what was wrong but he wasn't wet, hungry, or tired. Suddenly a cold wind blew open the window closest to them, then Naruto held his hands out to the window.

" _Maybe he wants some fresh air."_ Thought the uchiha as she brought him outside. To her surprise he immediately calmed down and opened his eyes. He stared at the sky and then suddenly started laughing. "You like the stars Naru-chan?" She asked. "Maybe your parents will let me keep you a bit longer, since you and Sasu-chan get along so well." But he was paying no attention to her as he looked at a particular set of stars, which seemed to shine brighter than the rest.

He then reached his arms out to those two stars and began to wail loudly, waking every member in the compound.

 **AN- so I think I did fairly well with this chapter no? also (to those who care) I will try to make my chapters around the same size as this one, but it all depends on 1:the importance of the chapter**

 **2: the amount of reviews I get for the previous chapter**

 **And 3: if I meet my personal deadline, also expect a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks. I will inform you if I need longer than that but I think that's pretty good. So leave a review, follow if you haven't already and all that good shit and I'll see yall next chapter** **BYE**


	3. Enter: the Spartans

**SO WUSH POPPING EVERYBODY? Got a bit of positive feedback on the last chapter with a couple of follows, brought some joy to my grey, furry little heart. But who came to see my silky, alluring words? NO FUCKING BODY! So let's get these words flowing. [If your heart is actually furry and/or grey then please see a certified, sane doctor. That is in no way natural or healthy. :] also I forgot to add a few very important things in the story…just read the chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER – I AM NOT RESONSIBLE FOR ANY SICKNESS THIS STORY MAY CAUSE YOU! Also refer to the previous page**

 **Chapter 3. the school**

Itachi uchiha was normally a very calm person. He never made any trouble and was even called a pacifist by his peers. When he went on missions with older shinobi, they would often say he is the most capable, calm 14 year old they have ever met. Of course there were times when he had "bad days" but they normally were dealt with properly and calmly.

"Onii-san do something cool!" yelled a 7 year old Naruto. He had grown up quite a lot to look like a carbon copy of his father, the only difference being his deep violet eyes he inherited from his mother. His black, spiky hair (which came from his Uchiha father) was sticking out in random directions as normal.

"Yeah Onii-san, do a jutsu." Agreed the 7 year old Sasuke, right next to his adoptive brother. They had always told Naruto that they weren't his real parents but that didn't stop him from considering them as such. He was close to almost everyone in the uchiha clan. Because (even though they would never admit it) his smile made them feel ….good. Since no one in the clan would smile unless something tremendous had happened, it was refreshing to see someone smile just for the point of smiling. Although they did say that they weren't his real family, and wouldn't tell them the names of his birth parents until he was much older, they did say that he actually was an Uchiha. And that made him feel better, knowing he was somewhat connected to everyone else.

"Please Onii-san!" said Naruto to Itachi, doing his "cute face". Too bad for him Itachi was an anbu, and as anbu he was taught to contain his emotions. But since he always held a soft spot for both his little brothers, he back flipped of the large rock that he was meditating on and did a small series of flips in the air before landing next to his both kids and poked them both in middle of the forehead with two fingers.

"Being a ninja isn't about performing cool tricks or doing flashy jutsu. It's about protecting what you hold closest to your heart and getting your job done. Remember this, these words are better than any jutsu or technique I could ever teach you." And with that he left the two black a haired boys alone in the clan backyard.

"Do you think what Onii-san said about being a ninja is true?" asked Sasuke. The two of them were sitting on the bank of the Naka River, just talking about things that they knew they wouldn't be able to figure out alone. "I mean all that stuff about words being more important than jutsu."

"No of course not." Replied Naruto, shaking his head. "How could words be more important than a jutsu? Onii-san probably just said all that so that we would leave him alone. Did you hear what Kaa-chan and Tou-san were talking about?" changing the subject since he knew there was no point talking about their always confusing brother. "I think they said that we can finally start the academy!" he finished, excitedly.

"When did they say we could join?" asked an equally excited Sasuke.

"I dunno but probably soon. This means that we are one step closer to being shinobi." He shrugged. "I also heard them talking about there being a new clan coming to the village."

"Who cares? Let's start working on the **great fireball jutsu.** " He stood up.

 **Meanwhile, at the Konoha gates.**

"May we see your passports and know your reason of entry?" The eternal gate guard, Izumo asked the small family of three.

"This shit is so boring." Grumbled one of the two boys as he gave him his papers. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with dark grey pants and black sandals, his forehead then touched his sandals as he was slapped on his head.

"What have I told you about cursing?" reprimanded the women next to him. She was of medium height and had bright blonde hair flowing behind her back. She was wearing a white dress and had a red amulet on her neck. Seeing that her son was still mumbling she sighed, the recent events had been tough on all of them but it was worse with Dante. He was closer to his dad then his brother was.

"I agree with Dante." Vergil said, he was wearing something similar to his twin but instead of red and grey he had a dark blue t shirt with black pants and dark grey sandals. "If Tou-san already spoke with the Hokage then why do we have to go through this? It seems very trivial."

Eva sighed, Vergil was always like this. Although she loved both her twin sons, they could both be quite a handful. Especially Dante.

"See mom, even verge says this is bullshit!" He complained as they all walked away from the amused gate guard. "And why did we have to move anyway? I miss Yugito, and B, and even dickhead!"

"You'll understand when you're older Dante-kun." Eva said, as they walked into their new house. It was a short run from the academy so that when they started school they would be late…so that Dante wouldn't be late. "Plus you will get to make new friend here. Im sure Yugito won't get jealous if you even make a couple of cute girlfriends."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled, his face redder then his shirt.

"Kaa-san never said she was." Said Vergil as he unpacked. "Also try to stop yelling, we start the academy tomorrow and I don't want our neighbors to look at us weird already." And with that he went upstairs to pick his room.

"fine." Pouted Dante as his twin left. He then thought about something and ran upstairs after him. "Don't pick the room I want!"

Eva chuckled as she listened to her sons. She unpacked half of their stuff then went to be herself; she could unpack the rest later. _"I hope Dante and Vergil adjust well here."_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep. " _Hopefully you comeback to see them grow up, my love."_

 **The next day.**

"Dante wake up." Said the pretty ladies around his bed. He sat in his chair as they fed him pizza. "Come on Dante we have to go." They said in unison. Dante just smiled at them and asked where they were going. His happy face then turned into a look of horror as all the ladies faces turned into that of his brother.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Dante screamed awake. He looked around and saw Vergil, standing in his doorway. "Come on we have to go. Kaa-chan is waiting downstairs." He said and left. Dante groaned and got up and dressed.

He looked at the scroll next to his bed and grinned. _"Open this only when you become a ninja."_ His father had said. " _I'll become a ninja. Then I'll kick your ass old man."_ With those thoughts of confidence he ran down the stairs.

"Ready?" asked his smiling mother. When he nodded then set off on their walk to the academy. One happy and sad that her babies were growing up, one excited to finally start his road to become a ninja, and one happy to finally get start his day.

 **At the uchiha compound**

"Notepads?" questioned Mikoto, as she looked at her two youngest sons.

"Check." Answered Naruto.

"Pencils?"

"Check. "Answered Sasuke.

"Filling breakfast?"

"Check."

"Naruto?"

"Check."

"Sasuke?"

"Check."

"Okay good luck." She kissed them both on the forehead. "Have fun and watch out for each other!" she watched as Itachi took her two youngest to their new academy.

"Onii-san what's the academy like?" questioned Naruto, as him and Sasuke walked ahead of Itachi. Excited to start the next chapter of their lives.

"You'll see when you get there Naruto-kun." Came the reply of the ever so stoic Itachi . he gave a small smirk when Naruto gave him a small glare

"I'm sure it will be great." Said Sasuke, holding back Naruto from trying to kill Itachi, who just kept walking.

"When I become a ninja I'm gonna kick your ass Onii-san!" yelled Naruto.

"I look forward to it." chuckled Itachi as they saw their destination.

They said their goodbyes then the two young boys ran to the building. Not from excitement but from hearing the bell. They knew that Tou-sama would not be happy if he found out that they were late on the first day.

As they were running they saw two other boys who seemed about the same age as them, also running.

10 minutes ago, another part of konoha

"Okay this is where we part ways." Said Eva, as she looked at her two sons.

"You guys just go straight and you'll get to the academy, I'm going to start my new job. Be good you two!" she said as she hugged them both deeply and gave each a kiss to the forehead.

"When are we not good?" asked a grinning Dante. Eva nodded then looked at Vergil and leaned into his ear so that only he could hear her.

"Make sure Dante is good." When she saw his nod, she turned around and left to start her new job at the ramen restaurant.

"What did she say?" asked Dante as they continued walking.

"If she wanted you to know then she would have told you." was all Vergil said.

Dante sighed and just kept walking, knowing there was no point in trying to make his twin talk. He then looked at his watched and his eyes widened. "Uh hey Verge?"

"What is it Dante?" Vergil kept looking forward.

"What time does the academy start?"

"8:25, why?"

"Its 8:19" replied a panicked Dante.

Vergil's eyes also widened and the two looked at each other before running as fast as their small legs could take them.

As they were running they saw two other boys who seemed about the same age as them, also running in the same direction.

The four boys met up but didn't pay attention to each other, being too focused on getting to class.

Sasuke and Vergil made it in just as the doors were about to be closed, but Dante and Naruto both got stuck in the door way. Trying to squeeze in at the same time

"Kid get out my way!" yelled Dante as he tried to push Naruto out the door.

"You get out my way I was here first!" yelled back Naruto, trying to do the same thing to Dante. "And don't call me kid we're the same age!"

The teacher had enough of this and decided to stop the foolishness. " **BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN IN THE CHAIRS!"** yelled Iuka, using his famous teacher head expansion **jutsu.** "You four take those empty chairs next to Hyuuga-san and Aburame-san." He then continued to read his clipboard, since only the morning bell had run. The late bell still had two more minutes.

When the four were all seated they noticed that everyone was staring at them.

" _Guess it can't be helped."_ Thought Dante. _"When you look this good, who can't stare?"_ he then proceeded to wink at a couple of the girls, making a few blush and the rest turn away.

Vergil on the other hand didn't pay attention to the looks they were receiving and focused more on the people who he thought would be of use to him and his brother. His gaze lingered mostly on the children from special clans. He then turned to look at the two sitting next to him. The both had raven colored hair, and one had obsidian eyes and the other had deep violet. He guessed they were from the Uchiha but he had never read of an Uchiha with purple eyes. Thinking they would probably be of the most use to them, it would be best if he tried to start a relationship with the two.

"Hello." He said to the one sitting closest to him, the one with purple eyes, the one with black eyes was sitting next to Dante. "I'm Vergil and the red idiot besides me is my twin brother, Dante." He introduced with a nod.

"Hi." He said. "My name is Naruto Uchiha and the one talking to your brother is my brother Sasuke. Do you guys dye your hair?" Naruto asked.

Vergil sighed, why did everyone ask that? "No it's natural, our father had white hair and it didn't help that our mother has really light hair as well." Before they could talk any further Iruka started talking. He explained most of the things they were going to work on this year and what would be expected of them. To Vergil most of the learning part was trivial since he already knew most of Konoha's major history.

" _This is going to be a long four years."_ He sighed again at his thought. Hopefully it would go by quick if he spent his time wisely.

"So you ready to go to the black market again little fella?" asked the hunter as he carried his cargo in a large, leather bag. His answer was a few squeaks of terror.

He chuckled as he walked away from the hidden grass; he had done the routine so many times he didn't need his eyes to do it anymore. Sell the rare creature, get the money to a safe place, kill the buyer, collect the money and get the fuck out. Simple. It also helped matters that said creature was probably the last of its kind.

" _And let's keep it that way"_ thought the man. Next stop, hidden waterfall.

 **So this chapter took a little longer than I expected to get out but I didn't know how to incorporate Dante and Vergil. Also I'm sorry for not mentioning that earlier. I'm honestly stupid for not putting that in and once again im sorry. The story will switch p,o,v from Naruto to Kazuma to vergil to Dante at certain times depending on location and situation so try not to get confused and I will try to pay attention to detail. As always read and review and I'll see you guys next time, hopefully by Saturday.**


	4. Enter: the mixed family

**So uh hi. Happy new years,Xmas Kwanzaa and other**

 **I know I said I'd let ppl know if I was gonna not touch the story but...things happened which made me do stuff...Jr. Year is one tough bitch**

 **But any way yeah I'm back and, LET'S DO THE SHIT{s/o Dashie}**

 **Also in the earlier chapter when I said pov I meant like focuses on that person more. Not actually 1'st person.**

"Normal human voice"

" _Normal human thoughts"_

"N **ormal non human voice"/jutsu**

" _ **Normal nonhuman thoughts"**_

" C'mon dweeb u can do this" said a panting Sauske Uchiha. He was panting from near chakra exhaustion considering his reserves were still small.

Although , they were still fairly impressive considering he wasn't even three years into the academy. Almost a gennin level amount of the life force flowed through the young heir.

"I wont give up!" yelled his fellow young Uchiha. Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki was 8 years old but yet practicing a jutsu that most Jonin had trouble with. The _**majestic dragon cannon justu.**_ Because of his incredibly large chakra level(having almost as much as the clan leader himself).

Fugaksu or "Tou-sama" changed his Uchiha rite of passage from the standard C ranked _**great fire ball jutsu.**_ To the A rank jutsu that few in the clan even knew of, and even fewer had mastered said technique.

"Maybe we should take a rest eh Naruto-san ?"asked a dog masked anbu, currently reading the latest issue in a certain erotic series.

He was perched on the lowest branch of a tree watching over the two young raven haired boys. He had agreed to take over their training for a bit as a favor to Itachi considering he was still on a mission. So he decided to take them to the same training ground that he had once made use of.

"I _still think it's a little harsh to have him try this jutsu. Even if he is part Uzumaki everyone has their limits"_ thought said anbu. To be honest it reminded him of the third great war and how he would force him self to train to unconsciousness. However at the moment they weren't at warring times and this was basically child endangerment. Which was why he volunteered to personally over see the practice of the jutsu that was pretty high tier if he said so himself.

"No anbu-sensei I've been working on it for almost three months and I refuse to go to sleep without learning my first jutsu. Believe it!" replied/promised Naruto.

Even though one could see the tiredness in his bright purple eyes, they would also see the incredible amount of sheer determination. Which overpowered the tiredness as he took a deep breath and went through the necessary hand signs.

"Dragon ,rat,dragon,dog, dragon ,boar!"yelled Naruto as he took a deep breath and converted his chakra in the fire element and targeted random tree in TG3 (training ground three).

" _ **Fire style-majestic dragon cannon jutsu!"**_ he sweated as he expelled from his mouth a large and fearsome Chinese styled dragon made of deep red flames with white eyes. The dragon roared before sending a large fireball the size of a small house at the tree. The tree exploded into flaming shrapnel but before any of the residue of the attack could spread to another tree they were turned into ash.

Naruto then thrust his open palm to another tree and the dragon rushed toward it's new target. Wrapping it around its body in an anaconda like fashion, the mighty fire construct squeezed until the tree met the same fate as the first target.

The dragon roared again before dissolving into wisp of red smoke then nothing. Leaving nothing to prove of its existence but its destruction and the burning smell...also probably the new hole in the ozone layer but hey things happen.

"Wow." muttered Sauske. He stared with wide eyes at the spot where the dragon had been and where the second tree had been. He couldn't believe that Naruto could pull off such a powerful jutsu. He had only just been able to complete the great fireball a month or so ago and while his control over it was impressive the size was only just barely acceptable to Fugaksu.

Fugaksu would be very pleased when he found out that Naruto could not only make the fire dragon but also keep it lasting long enough to have it execute a second attack.

" _I gotta learn that jutsu."_ he thought. Now having more respect for the half Uzumaki. " _He's still a dweeb tho."_ he thought again, looking at Naruto lying on his back . Pointing his finger at the sky. Yelling about how he"ll show his jutsu to Dante and kick Itachi's ass.

The anbu who was overseeing them however was staring at Naruto in what would think is shock. If they could see past the layers of mask surrounding his face that is. " _I knew he would be able to do it but in just three months?!"_ his mind racing due to all the potential the kid had " _To think that he would learn one of the jutsus that his father created at such a young age. Truly one for surprises eh Naruto?"_ he shook his head before he jumped down and walked over to Naruto and proceeded to pick him up piggy back style.

"Not bad Naruto-san but you shouldn't exert so much chakra into one move" Even though the blonde did exceptionally well he still had a lot to learn. "What if you miss your attack and the enemy takes you out due to your fatigue?" Naruto just retorted with a snore while Sauske smirked at the Anbu talking to basically no one. "Your not off the hook either Sauske-san." Dog said not being deterred in the slightest about talking to a sleeping kid.

As if he knew he was asleep the whole time. "You should've been guarding Naruto-san since you had more energy to fight then he did. Also Itachi said you need to improve your genjutsus and now I see what he means. Tomorrow we start working on refining your arsenal." With that said they arrived at the Uchiha estate and the anbu led them to the main house before passing Naruto off to Mikoto. He gave them a quick salute before leaving in a plume of smoke.

"So how was your day Sauske-kun." she asked after she took Naruto to bed. She would wake him later considering he didn't eat.

When she got the short and simple "fine" from her youngest biological son she then told him that Dante and Vergil were in the back training.

Sauske nodded and went to take a quick shower before going to meet his white haired friends. He gave a quick hug to Eva who smiled as he went to the shower part of the house, which was basically a mansion.

"He reminds me so much of Vergil." she said with a happy smile.

"If only Dante and Naruto could get along like their brothers do with each other." she sighed, taking another sip of her tea.

"You know as well as I do they're close friends its just that they have..." Mikoto paused looking for the right word. "Strong personalities, that tend to clash at times." she gave a small smile when she said that. Remembering what her and Kushina's relationship was like back when they were in the academy. _"Ill kill you. You red peppered bitch!" "Try it you pasty skinned ghost!"_ Ahh memories.

"Yo Sauske where you and the kid been at?"questioned Dante. He looked basically the same as he looked last cha..er... I mean last year just his mop of white hair was a little longer.

Vergil just nodded at his fellow survivor of idiotic brotherhood. Not to say that was a dumb question but more along the lines of Dante had been saying dumb things all day. "Both our and your Kaa-sans said you were training so we decided to wait for you here ,while also getting some training done ourselves."

Sauske told them what training ground they used and that he was making more progress on mastering the fireball jutsu. He didn't tell the twins about Naruto's first jutsu because he knew that he'd start complaining/crying about it.

"If you two are up for it we could do a two vs. two match on Tuesday of next week."he saw this as a great way to not only make it up to them for having them wait but also testing themselves against the redwood twins. Virgil was the top student while he was the second highest then came Dante and Naruto tied for last. They weren't dumb, just they slept a lot.

Dante had a large smirk when he heard that. "You sure you kids wanna do this?" he had to give them at least one chance to back out. Even though he knew that he wanted to fight someone else besides his brother.

Fighting Vergil was fun and all but he could always use some variety in his life. When he saw Sasuke nod his head he continued, "If you're that adamant about getting your ass beat then who am I to stop you , Right Verge?"he looked to his elder twin to make sure he wanted to take part in this as well.

"I don't see why not."Vergil shrugged but Dante could tell through their bond or "twin sense" as their mother called it, that he was just as excited as he was.

"We could use the practice of fighting other people as a duo." basically meaning yes. He wanted to test his skills on someone other then Dante. "I suggest next Thursday since we have that and Friday off for parent teacher conferences."

"So it's settled then." Sauske nodded and then led the other two boys inside. They all could smell the finished dinner.

When they got inside they saw a mop of spiky black hair inhaling incredible amounts of ramen. Naruto looked up from his feast of 4 bowls to nod at three boys...before he presumed to eat half his body weight in noodles, getting mixed reactions from his peers. Vergil shook his head before grabbing his plate of beef teriyaki over rice. which was the actual dinner.

Sauske sighed and began rubbing his forehead in exasperation, then he grabbed his own plate and sitting down on Vergils left side.

Dante grinned and two bowls of ramnen from the half Uzumaki and proceded to dig in, although at a much slower pace then his companion.

It was never boring at the uchiha house...except when Fugaku was there.


End file.
